Dance in your arms
by Ivory Greed
Summary: Inuyasha comes to Kagome's time trying to pull her back with him but when he hears of this 'Valentines Dance' how can he get away from Kagome?I will try to update soon!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa...I wish I did though  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha, come out of there!" Kagome called, taping on the door of the bathroom where Inuyasha  
  
had been for the past thirty miniouts. "Inuyasha, you don't look that bad!"  
  
Inuyasha stuck his head out of the door, "I don't see how you can stant wearing these...things!"  
  
Kagome shoved threw the door, pushing Inuyasha back into the room. "Inuyahsa," she said, blushing   
  
abit at the sight of Inuyasha shirtless (she had seen him this way quite abit but it still made her feel  
  
weird when she did), "Why don't you put the shirt on?"  
  
Inuyasha held it up, "How? I can't open it!" His voice had more than hint of annoyance in it.  
  
Kagome sighed and took the t-shirt from him, "Of course you can't, this is called a t-shirt, it doesn't  
  
go like your normal shirt does." She stuck her arms in the shirt backward and grabed Inuyasha's   
  
hands, pullinng his arms threw the shirt. "See?"  
  
Inuyahsa bumped into the sink as Kagome tried to pull the shirt over his head, "W-what are you   
  
doing?" he asked, blushing as he reaized Kagome was geting closser to his chest.  
  
Kagome backed up, still holding Inuyasha's hands, "If you would duck abit I could get this over your   
  
head."  
  
Inuyasha obeyed, relunctantly.   
  
"Kagome!" it was Mrs. Higarashi, "Are you alright up there? Did you get Inuyasha out of the bathroom   
  
yet?"  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome a venumis look, "What exactally did you tell her?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "All I said was that you refused to come out of the bathroom."  
  
Inuyasha growled and shook his fist, trying his best to restrain himself from punching Kagome.  
  
(Okay...before I go on, I'm gonna go ahead and tell you the plot: Inuyahsa comes to Kagome's   
  
time and they end up going to a dance together....I'm about to have to leave so I just thought that  
  
I'd appologise for the short chapter and if you like the benening then please tell me so (or if you hate  
  
it tell me) or I will not contine) 


	2. I AM SOOO SORRY

I would like to take this moment to say I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I have the next chapter wirtten but I lost it...Hang with me and I will get it up ASAP 


	3. chapter two

Hi!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!! *mumbles under breath*Even   
  
though one was me...Thanks to those four people, I have the  
  
second chapter. I'm sorry that the last one was so short...I didn't   
  
know what I was gonna do next...Well, here it goes.  
  
~  
  
"Inuyasha, stand up straight!" Kagome had been nagging him about his posture since they had gotten out of the shrine.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha shoved his hands in his pockets. "Does it really matter how I stand?"  
  
Kagome gave him a sidelong glance before mumbling an incoherent "sit."  
  
The roseary around Inuyasha's neck heard her command even though Inuyahsa hadn't and immedently threw him to the ground just in time for some of Kagome's friends to walk up. "Hi, Kagome, what's up?"  
  
They saw Inuyasha in the dirt. "Uh, Kagome?" one named uka asked, "who is he?" She was pointing toward Inuyasha who was still on the ground  
  
Kagome quickly glanced down at the hanyou plastered to the ground. "Oh...uh...he's my third cousin...twice removed. He came to spend the week." Kagome blushed deeply.  
  
Inuyasha, who had stood by this time, gave Kagome a dirty look before mumbling, "Like heck I am!"  
  
Forgetting what she was doing, Kagome muttered, "sit!"  
  
Yuka and Kagome's other frinds, Ymi and Kooma, gasped as Inuyasha was throwned to the groundby the spell. "What's wrong with him? I's he narpetlicptec?"  
  
Kagome laughed selfconcusly, "Oh, that well..uh..he was hit by a car a while back and since then he...uh...think's he's a dog."  
  
Inuyasha started growling and Kagome kicked him in the head, "You see, when he gets mad he...growls."  
  
Yuka, Yumi and Kooma giggled aquardly before quickly retreating into a local diner.  
  
*sorry for the short chapter...I will try to update soon* 


End file.
